Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2015
02:57 sleep now 02:57 How many letters are in the second word? 02:57 but noh 02:57 5 02:57 then 6 in the 3rd word 02:57 reveal the full answer 02:57 What about the first 02:57 5 02:58 5,5,6 02:58 Zombeh, did you save the profile pic I made to your computer? I need to know if I can delete the individual images yet 02:58 You can delete it 02:58 What did I just walk in on? Clock Tower, why did you sell your soul? XD 02:58 Okie 02:58 Hi, Hux 02:58 FFFF Ed's not here ; ~ ; 02:58 and hello 02:59 I await your answer Zombeh 02:59 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Pokes everyone 02:59 Boop 02:59 Do not poke me 02:59 Okay, make a list, who sold their soul? 02:59 Did I get the first word right? 02:59 Cannot reveal until full answer is revealed 02:59 Okay 02:59 I have magic chica, don't poke me 03:00 Okay then.. 03:00 I await the full answer 03:00 Zombeh? 03:00 A soul can reveal the true answer 03:00 Soo.. Um.. Yeah. 03:00 I'm decoding 03:01 A soul, willingly given, will reveal the true answer of this anagram 03:01 Take the soul of Dick Cheney. 03:01 No, he's a douche 03:01 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Pokes everyone except Xylem 03:01 Take the soul of Smike 03:01 Imagine waking up to this in your room. http://orig07.deviantart.net/88c1/f/2009/191/5/5/demonic_creature_by_nickdschultz.jpg 03:02 inb4 pingas 03:02 Do you have the answer 03:02 I don't think anyone here even knows who Dick Cheney is 03:02 I do. 03:02 * Withered Bon shrugs off the poke. 03:02 HOLY FUCK! 03:02 03:02 Zombeh, answer the anagram Scarab Xylem Jut Low 03:02 03:02 I'm trying to. 03:02 boop 03:02 Answer: 42 03:02 COOOOTER 03:02 * Foxdini glomps him 03:02 Don't fucking rush me. 03:02 I want to say that hollow is a part of it. 03:03 * The MTF called Scouter is glomped 03:03 I agree, Viktor. XD 03:03 Ok 03:03 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/888/783/e1e.jpg 03:03 ... 03:03 not very of efficient 03:03 Why he use eyepatch eye to snipe? 03:03 beCAUSE 03:03 I await 03:03 EYE NOT SEE 03:04 I seek wise men 03:04 To answer the anagram zombeh is decoding 03:04 Scarab Xylem Jut Low 03:04 03:04 what 03:05 * Toy Chica The Toy Chicken Pokes Bon 03:05 Boop 03:06 * Withered Bon pokes Toy Chica back. 03:06 Poke. 03:06 I'm waiiiiting 03:06 Don't fucking rush me, man. 03:06 I need to take my time. 03:06 Ok 03:07 Whose soul would you need? 03:08 Anyone's 03:08 Willingly given 03:08 Take Cory Baxter's soul. 03:09 No, they have to be on this wiki and willingly given 03:09 this chat 03:09 .. Sorry, don't have one. 03:09 You solved it yet? 03:10 Scary, PM 03:11 K. 03:11 Answer? 03:11 What if I don't answer 03:11 Nothing 03:12 * TheZombeh puts on Deal With It shades 03:12 I will continue my journey for the wisest man 03:12 Who isn't here 03:12 M8. 03:12 OMG GR8 PIC] 03:12 You made your account here. 03:12 I will continue my journey to seek the wisest man 03:13 Which isn't here 03:13 I shall leave 03:13 I seek the wisest man or noblest soul 03:13 Alright. S